New Life Gone Awry
by Akuma no Musuko
Summary: While Daniel Santiago and his father were moving to an unnamed city in the middle of the desert, the Kishin Asura throws them off course, ironically, to Death City.
1. Prologue

**This is the beginning of my new Soul Eater fic. The prologue's kinda crappy, but what're you gonna do?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, only my OC. **

* * *

Death City, a large city in the middle of the Nevada desert built by Lord Death, the Grim Reaper himself. In the center of the city is a large school called Death Weapon Meister Academy, better known as the DWMA. The DWMA was built to protect the world from evil beings known as Kishin Eggs, and to prevent them from becoming full-fledged Kishin, or demon gods.

The DWMA also teaches Meisters, weapon technicians, to use their Weapons, their living partners, to protect the world from rising Kishin. In addition, the Meisters also train their Weapons to become Death Weapons, weapons used by Lord Death. Some of these Weapons are also stationed in different parts of the world, keeping a watchful eye and preventing any Kishin from rising. Of course, that was after what happened the first time.

800 years ago, before Lord Death created Death City and bound his soul to it, He protected the world with eight powerful warriors. One of them was known as Asura. Asura was very cautious, just enough to be called paranoid. It got to the part where Asura began consuming human souls, including his weapon partner, Bashura. Lord Death found out, and punished him by removing his skin, making it into a bag, and stuffing Asura's soul into the bag. He then hung the sack underneath the DWMA, where Kishin Asura lay dormant for almost 8 centuries before the witch Medusa resurrected him.

This is where the story begins.

* * *

**The real first chapter will be out pretty soon. Just hold out for a sec.**


	2. Thrown Off Course

**The real first chapter of NLGA (New Life Gone Awry). Enjoy while you can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, just Daniel Santiago, Gabriel Santiago and the plot idea, well, part of the plot idea  
**

* * *

It was nightfall, and the laughing moon hung overhead. In the middle of nowhere, a silver Jeep Grand Cherokee was speeding across the Death Valley desert, kicking up a dust trail. In the Jeep was Gabriel Santiago, and in the passenger seat next to him was his son, Daniel.

Gabriel was an average man. He had his brown hair shaved in a high-and-tight Marine fashion. His eyes were a deep brown, and his face was clean-shaven. He was very muscular, but it was covered up by the fact that he had a think layer of body fat. He usually wore a regular t-shirt, jeans, and work boots.

Daniel, on the other hand, was the opposite of his father. His idea of casual clothing was a metal band t-shirt, a pair of faded jeans that were usually torn at the knees, and black tennis shoes. His dark brown hair, unlike his father's, grew down to his shoulders, and a thin soul patch was appearing on his chin. He had gray eyes that were brighter than their color. He also had lean muscle, enough muscle to get by in a real fight.

At first glance, one would assume that Daniel was a poser, but in reality, he wasn't. A well-known fact about Daniel Santiago was that he had a true love for rock music. His father was a metal-head even after Daniel was born, so it was obvious that Gabriel's personality would rub off on his son.

While other children fell asleep to nursery rhymes, Daniel fell asleep to Judas Priest and Metallica. By the age of six, Daniel was already strumming on a guitar, and incredibly, too, for someone his age. By age ten, Daniel knew the lyrics to every song by Motley Crue, Aerosmith, and even Def Leppard. Now, here he was on his way with his dad to a new city in Nevada.

A month earlier, Gabriel told Daniel that they would be moving to a city in Nevada. He didn't say which city, though, as he said it was a surprise. It didn't matter much to Daniel, though; he didn't mind a fresh start, though he would miss his friends back in Sacramento. Still, there wasn't any stopping Daniel and Gabriel on their way to their new home, wherever that was.

As mentioned earlier, it was nearly midnight. Ozzy Osbourne's 'Bark at the Moon,' was blaring nearly full blast on the car stereo. Gabriel sat behind the wheel, paying close attention to the sandy road in front of him. Daniel, however, was about to fall asleep. He managed to stay awake to take a look at the moon. Its devilish grin was oozing with blood, which usually means that someone was killed.

'Ah, well,' Daniel thought to himself, resting his head in his hand. 'It's not like it's any of my business. He then pressed the shuffle button on the car stereo, and the radio began playing Led Zeppelin's 'Stairway to Heaven.' He smiled a bit; it was one of his favorite songs of all time. Daniel turned his gaze out his window and raised an eyebrow when he saw a patch of red clouds in the sky. That was enough to fully get his attention.

"Hey, Dad," he muttered, getting his dad's attention. As Gabriel turned his head, Daniel pointed to the red blotch out in the distance as he said, "_Mira __allá_." Gabriel hunched over to get a good view, and his eyes promptly widened. '_Aye, Dios Mio_,' he thought to himself.

After a few seconds, the red clouds dissipated and were replaced with the regular night sky. Daniel just blinked as he sat normally in his seat and brushed it off. Gabriel, however, just turned back to the road. 'I hope it's not what I think it is,' he thought grimly.

They kept driving for a few minutes until Daniel heard a whooshing sound come from overhead. He leaned down to look out the window, but he couldn't see anything in the night sky. Wait a second. There was something. He squinted his eyes to focus, but all he could see was small dot that looked a little like a…man.

'What the hell?' he thought as the speck grew closer. In a matter of seconds, the "speck" grew closer until it landed with an earth-shuddering crash on the road in front of them. Gabriel, startled, slammed on the brakes and, at the same time, nearly smashed Daniel's head into the dashboard.

Daniel rubbed where the bump was growing as he and Gabriel stared questionably at this…freak-show. He was almost completely covered in scarves, covering everything that would have been…exposed. He even had scarves cover every part of his face except his mouth and lower jaw. On the front of where his face should've been were three vertically slanted eyes, placed to look almost like a triangle. Daniel and Gabriel both thought the same thing about this guy: "What the fuck?"

Gabriel was wide-eyed, not from the shock of this guy landing in front of them, but from the fact that he knew what this guy really was. He slowly shook his in disbelief and whispered, "No. It can't be."

Daniel, not able to read the atmosphere, was speechless for a second, but began to lose patience. He rolled down the window, which got his father's attention. Before Daniel could stick his head out the window and tell the nearly nude guy off, Gabriel grabbed his arm and asked, "What the hell are you doing?" Daniel turned back to his father and only said, "I'm gonna tell this guy off. What else am I gonna do?"

Ignoring his father's protests, Daniel stuck his head out the window and shouted to the scarf-covered man, "Hey, _pendejo_!" The mysterious figure turned his head to Daniel, the three eyes in front of his face completely visible. Daniel flinched a little, but kept calm as he continued, "I don't care if you can fly or not. Get out of the damn road!"

The figure didn't make a move, but he whispered something that Daniel couldn't hear. Of course, hearing what this guy had to say was the least of his worries. The weird man then muttered louder, "Go away." As soon as he said that, the four scarves behind him rose up and started waving around slowly.

Daniel was wide-eyed as he slid back into the SUV. He then asked his dad, "Are scarves supposed to do that?" Gabriel only shook his head, a bead of sweat dripping from his forehead.

The covered man then repeated louder, "Go away." His scarves then flew out from behind him and wrapped themselves around the vehicle. Now Daniel and Gabriel were panicking. The scarves then, with nearly impossible strength, slowly lifted the car up from the road. Correction: NOW Daniel and his father were panicking.

The scarf-wearing freak then shivered for a few seconds before he screamed, "GO AWAY!" His scarves then flung the car up in the air and almost a mile across the desert. The SUV soared, spinning through the air. The Santiagos were screaming bloody murder as they waited for what was going to happen. After a few seconds of terror, the SUV finally landed on one of the Nevada desert's many sand dunes, rolling violently down the slope until it came to a complete stop on its side.

As Daniel and Gabriel lost consciousness, the car stereo grimly finished the song that was playing.

"_**And she's buying a stairway…to Heaven…**_"

* * *

**Okay first things first, some translations: **

**Mira alla - Look over there**

**Aye, dios mio - Oh my god**

**Pendejo - Dumbass (basically)**

**As for the ending sentence, that is really the ending lyric for Stairway to Heaven. I didn't put the entire song on there because I'm not planning on this to become a songfic anytime soon, unless there's someone singing in the actual story, which there won't be.**

**Anyway, R&R  
**


End file.
